


A Show of the Past

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wonho, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, because bless bottom!wonho honestly, not enough kihyungwonho fics i swear, slightly sinful but i still approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that Kihyun returning only meant more problems for him, and in some ways he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I am sinner at heart and there is no stopping my sins at this point.  
> Enjoy more lovely Monsta X threesomes while I go drink some holy water.

That day felt like it was going to be like any other.  Like it was going to start and end the same boring way he had been living his life for a year and a half.  Just another movie night with friends and his lover, Hyungwon; that's all it was going to be.  But those horrible feelings came so suddenly, like his mind was warning and preparing him for what was going to happen that day.  That would explain why his feet brought him back to that letter from three years ago, the one he had forgotten about entirely since Hyungwon and him got to together.  Since he found happiness again.

Instead of that sense of belonging that washed over him every day, he felt uneasy and on edge throughout the day to the point of the others noticing as well.  Hoseok wasn't the same person that day and they could all tell, but maybe he couldn't because he just felt like he did three years ago and he remembered it so well like it never left.

It did leave though, it left a long time ago and left nothing behind but that letter that Hoseok cursed the existence of for so long.  But then it came back to him that night — that night of fear and reliving long lost memories.  The night that Kihyun returned to him.

Hoseok was called downstairs by his friend, Hyunwoo, stating only that someone was at the door to see him.  Everyone was confused as much as Hoseok at first seeing at it was nearly twenty-one o'clock and who'd be at the door at that time?  When he got downstairs though, he was in for the biggest surprise of his life.  The ex-boyfriend that had up and left him so long ago was standing in his doorway, hands together as he shifted awkwardly in place and looked up immediately when he saw someone coming down the stairs in the back.

No one knew him, he was just an unfamiliar face that seemed to know Hoseok as well as they did.  And they were right.  Hoseok froze in place as soon as his eyes locked with Kihyun's and he couldn't even return the welcoming smile that the younger gave him.  No one said anything, but Hyungwon came up to his lover's side, taking his hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze as he knew he was uneasy at the sight of his guest.

"Would you like me to ask him to leave?" Hyungwon whispered in Hoseok's ear, but he shook his head immediately without tearing his gaze away from Kihyun.

"H-Hooseok?" Kihyun called hesitantly.  His awkward shifting told everyone he wanted to step inside and greet Hoseok better, so with one quick glance at Hoseok, Jooheon — who was the one that answered the door — stepped aside and gave him the room he needed to take short, slow steps inside the far-too-familiar house.  "It's me, Kihyun.  I-I--"

"W-Why?" Hoseok asked.  That was all he could get out.  Not even a "hello" was on his mind at the time, all he could think about was why and how Kihyun was standing in front of him in that very moment.  The atmosphere went down for the worst at that point when everyone felt out of place and lost, even Hoseok felt he didn't belong in his own house.

Kihyun tried smiling one more time, "I-I'm back."  His gaze fell to Hoseok's hand in Hyungwon's and his smile dropped to something else, something Hoseok could remember; something that worried him even after all those years.  "It's been so long!"  Kihyun suddenly ran over to Hoseok, embracing him tightly and forcing Hyungwon to back away quickly.  He stared at the strange boy in confusion, as did everyone else.  "You have to tell me everything that's happened these last few years!"

"K-Kihyun...it's been three years, and it doesn't get good until the second," Hoseok answered hesitantly.  "You've been gone for...so long but you act like none of it happened?  Like you never left me?  Like our relationship was completely fine?"  He saw something flicker in Kihyun's eyes that was familiar, something that told him his words had managed to hit Kihyun hard.  It also told him that Kihyun hadn't changed one bit.

"I know, but I think we both needed that break.  Don't you?  Now we can make a fresh start!"  Kihyun's bright smile returned again as he opened his arms to hug his ex-lover again, but was pushed away quickly.

Hoseok looked to everyone else, even Hyungwon, before looking back at Kihyun.  "Not now.  Not here.  Please.  It may have been three years since all of that but, Kihyun, nothing has changed about you, I can tell."  He took a few steps back, away from Kihyun, before continuing, "But everything about me has changed.  There will be no fresh start for you and I cause, as you have failed to notice the obvious once again, I already have someone new."  He turned to Hyungwon and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to him.  "And our relationship is already much better than...whatever it was you and I had."

At first, Hoseok was scared he had went too far when he saw Kihyun's gaze drop, but then the younger sighed and a smile graced his lips again.  "That's okay!  Of course you did.  I mean, it's been three years, I shouldn't have expected you to wait.  But...I was hoping I could possibly...stay the night?"  
  
He was caught off guard with everything Kihyun had said.  That was probably the first time they had had a disagreement that wasn't followed by yelling.  "Uhh... Yeah, I guess.  It's also Hyungwon's decision, too, since we...uhh...share this house together now."  Hoseok looked over at Hyungwon next to him more for a sign of reassurance than for approval.  With another light squeeze to his lover's hand, Hyungwon nodded at him and looked back at Kihyun with a bright smile.

"Of course you can stay!  You came all this way to see Hoseok again so I can't just turn you away."  He chuckled then nodded his head in the direction of the sofa.  "You can join us all in watching movies.  I hope you like horror!"  He let go of Hoseok's hand to follow Kihyun to the sofa where they both took a seat and began talking amongst themselves.

With a loud clap of his hands, Hyungwon's close friend Minhyuk smiled and said, "Okay.  Gotta make dessert for seven then!  I'll start it now."

 

  
It had only been a few days since Kihyun came back into Hoseok's life and every direction he looked, Hoseok saw either his friends, Hyungwon, or Kihyun.  It felt like his past self was colliding with his present self and every memory he had managed to lock away after so long were beginning to slip out with such ease.  He thought that strange feeling would leave after a day or two, but whenever he saw Hyungwon and Kihyun together it all rushed back to him at a crippling rate, almost crushing him under all the weight it brought with it.

Then, when Kihyun turned in to go sleep, Hoseok and Hyungwon sat on the couch together and Hyungwon didn't hesitate to start asking questions.  "How long ago did you know him?"

"Three years ago... He was...my boyfriend back then," Hoseok answered with less difficulty than he thought.

"I'm guessing it didn't end well?  It seems you two have had your fair share of ups and downs."

"The bad out weighed the good in every way, too.  Nothing about our relationship went well. From beginning to end."  His lips were curved into a small smile but his eyes showed only the pain of remembering something you thought was long forgotten and in the past.  "All we did was fight every day a countless number of times.  It never got violent of course, just constant arguments and yelling that lasted hours, days, maybe even weeks," he added.  A sense of disappointment washed over him as he finally realised how bad it was and it was the first time since those days that he questioned why they were even together.  "We were together for two years before Kihyun-- before we just decided it wasn't right."

Hyungwon bit his lip and gently touched Hoseok's hand, holding it in his.  "I don't remember you ever mentioning him before."

"Perhaps I did here and there, but maybe it was just so vague that not even I realised I was."  Hoseok gave Hyungwon a comforting smile, or at least it would've been if wasn't for those tears welling up in the older's eyes as he spoke.  "We never got along, even from the start we were constantly disagreeing with each other on the stupidest things.  And the scariest part of it?  We knew that we both loved each other so dearly the whole way through our train wreck of a relationship."

Hyungwon put his hand on Hoseok's knee as support for his troubles and spoke, "I think you should talk to him in the morning.  It has been three years since you last did and with everything you two went through I think it'd make you both feel better."  Hoseok nodded his agreement and smiled just as Hyungwon stood from the couch.  "And now, we should head to bed as well."

"Go on ahead, I'll be up in a few minutes," he answered quickly, leaning back in the couch and relaxing his body.  Hyungwon gave him a one word reply of understanding before he climbed the stairs with light steps, careful to not wake Kihyun.  As he reached the top, he turned to the first door on the right and twisted the knob, as silently as he could, and crept into the dimly light room.  Almost tiptoeing to the bed, he saw Kihyun curled under the covers at the edge of the bed.  Hyungwon slowly moved under the blankets with him on the opposite, biting his lip each time the bed would creak from his movements.

Having successfully made it in the bed without disturbances to Kihyun's sleep, Hyungwon let out a silent sigh of relief before he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes.  But then his sleep was disturbed only a matter of seconds later when he heard Kihyun call his name.  Turning his head towards the younger male -- who still had his back to him — he answered in a whisper, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No.  I haven't been able to sleep yet."  Kihyun turned over and moved closer to Hyungwon.  "I just can't stop thinking about all the time I've missed with him... Hoseok, I mean."

"Is that what's been keeping you up?"

"Well," Kihyun paused, looking at Hyungwon, "that and something else which I haven't been able to stop thinking about ever since I found out you and Hoseok are together."

Hyungwon furrowed his brows, assuming that Kihyun might be jealous of their current relationship now.  "What is it?"  Kihyun stared at him for a moment, biting his lip as he readied himself for what he was going to do.  Just as Hyungwon opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, the older captured his lips in a kiss.  And before he could react, he felt Kihyun shift around until he was practically sitting on his stomach with their lips still together.  Moving his hands to Hyungwon's shoulders, Kihyun broke the kiss with a shocked expression on the youngr's face as he stared up at him.  "What was th--"

"A threesome.  I wanna try it with you two.  What do you say?" Kihyun asked, cutting him off.  He spoke without any hesitation and with such ease that Hyungwon raiesd a brow at him, wondering if he had done this before.  "Just think about it."

Hyungwon could feel Kihyun's erection rubbing against his stomach through his trousers.  "I see you have enough already for the both of us."

He leaned close to Hyungwon's ear and whispered, "how long until Hoseok comes?"

"fifteen, twenty minutes at best," Hyungwon answered, confused.

With a nod to himself, Kihyun sat up straight again.  "That's enough time so just tell me if you want me to stop."  Before Hyungwon could ask anymore questions Kihyun slid down him a few inches, placing his lips on his neck and sucking on the area.  Kihyun's hands found their way to the hem of Hyungwon's shirt and slipped underneath it.

"What are you doing?!" Hyungwon nearly shouted, stopping himself only a mere second before he did.

"Just something quick, please."  Kihyun trailed kisses down his collarbone as he fingers traced patterns over his stomach and reached downwards until they found Hyungwon's underwear.  His slender fingers held onto the waistband while he continued to trail kisses down until his lips as well reached the younger's quickly growing erection.  "After this you have to give me an answer on that threesome offer."  He looked up at Hyungwon and the saw him with flushed cheeks staring back at him and anticipation burning in his eyes.

Kihyun pulled down his underwear to his knees and heard Hyungwon hiss as the cold air met with his member and bite his lip to silence himself.  Kihyun wrapped his fingers around him and started with painfully slow strokes.  He picked up the speed slowly, but he noticed what really threw Hyungwon over the edge was how he'd lean his head close and run his tongue over the tip.

While his mind screamed at him to push Kihyun off of him, but he couldn't bring himself to.  He wanted this right now more than anything, but the fact that it was Kihyun worried him.  He shut his eyes tight, moaning in the process, and blocked out the image of Kihyun.  Bringing a hand up to his hair, he tangled his fingers in the locks of black hair and his back arched in pleasure.  "M-More..." Hyungwon begged, his breaths quick and unsteady.  He knew Kihyun had barely started but already his body felt like it was burning with lust.

However, instead of following the boy's plea, Kihyun moved his lips away from his member and continued to use his hands to pleasure him.  He shifted his weight so he could lean closer to Hyungwon and tower over him with a smirk.  "What do you want me to do?  Or," Kihyun paused, leaning down and running his tongue gently across Hyungwon's lips, "what do you want to do to me?"  He let his erection rub so gently against Hyungwon's and they both let out a moan.  As Hyungwon's fingers untangled from his own hair, they found their way to Kihyun's and fisted the brown locks while harshly pulling his head back.  "Do you wanna fuck me already, Hyungwon?"

"No...  I wanted you...to hurry up."

With a bite of his lip, Kihyun pulled Hyungwon's hand away from him and made himself comfortable again between the younger's legs.  His mouth touched the tip of the throbbing heat and he parted them, wrapping his lips around Hyungwon.  Almost immediately his cheeks hollowed as the sounds of sucking filled the room almost instantly.  Hyungwon's mouth opened wide into an uneven moan mixed with panting as his fingers pulled at the bedsheets beneath him and his toes curled in complete pleasure.

In that moment, Hyungwon forgot all about the fact that Hoseok was only as far as downstairs.  He forgot all his worries about Hoseok walking in on them.  Instead, the only thing on his mind was the hot breath of Kihyun on his hard erection, the pink lips wrapped around it that continued to endlessly devour him whole, and the tongue that knew its way so well around his length.  Soon, another thing had caught his attention as well: The hand ghosting up his thigh and coming to firmly grip his shaft.

"K-Kihyun, how... Fucking hell!" he almost screamed, but he caught himself just at the right moment to control his voice just a little more.  He peeked down and watched how Kihyun bobbed his head up and down, his hand following in time; devouring his length as much as he could.  The older began to hum gently and Hyungwon's head fell back instantly.  Feeling the vibrations being sent throughout his erection threw him so far over the edge and he couldn't regain control anymore.  

His moans became so much louder as he reached his limit and his seed shot inside Kihyun's mouth.

Kihyun pulled away, making sure he swallowed as much as he could, and rolled to the side to lie next to the panting Hyungwon.  Almost immediately, Kihyun's brought a hand to his own erection, stroking it quickly while his free hand tangled in his brown hair.  As he let out a curse and a low moan, Hyungwon rolled onto his side to face him.  He gripped the boy's wrist firmly and pulled it away from member and used his other hand to stroke his length for him instead.

"Who are you thinking of?" Hyungwon asked as he increased his speed and heard Kihyun's moans escalating in volume just as quickly.

"H-Hoseok, of course," he replied with a smile so short lived as he let out another groan and arched his back in pleasure.

Leaning over to the older's member, Hyungwon ran his tongue lightly over the tip and listened to how Kihyun nearly screamed at that feeling.  "Yeah.  Me, too," he added as he wrapped his lips around the crown and sucked. Twirling his tongue over the tip and moving his lips just slightly; Hyungwon threw Kihyun over the edge in every possible way he could.  Unfortunately for the older though, Hyungwon pulled away just before his climax and instead continuing to stroke him fast while his lips found a lovely spot on the boy's neck to suck, bite and bruise.

When he heard Kihyun groan loudly and push the back of his head as far as he could into the pillow, Hyungwon squeezed his length gently and his semen spilled onto his hand and the boy's stomach.  As Kihyun's body slowly relaxed and the only sounds became his heavy panting, he shut his eyes, exhausted, when he felt a finger on his lower stomach and opened them again.  He saw Hyungwon's clean hand placed neatly on his stomach and looked up to see the younger himself licking the semen off from his dirtied hand.

"Keep watching," Hyungwon said has he leaned his head over to the boy's stomach and ran his tongue over the seed.  Barely swallowing any, he moved closer to Kihyun and pulled the boy into a heated kiss.  All Kihyun could taste was his own seed on Hyungwon's tongue.  It was a short lived kiss when Hyungwon pulled away again and let himself collapse at the side next to Kihyun.

"S-So," Kihyun started, still trying to catch his breath, "I'm guessing the answer to that offer is gonna be a yes?"  He looked over at Hyungwon again and they both laughed loudly as he nodded his head.

"Of course!"

 

  
As days passed him by like nothing, like all of it was just a fleeting dream, Kihyun sat there on the couch with his hot chocolate and listened to Hyungwon and Hoseok laugh loudly together at the movie.  He stared blankly at the beverage and his grip on the mug was loose as all the memories of his relationship with Hoseok years ago came to the forefront of his mind.  Those thoughts came to him a lot those few years, but it was only at that moment as he sat on the couch, hearing Hoseok's laughter echo somewhere in the back of his mind, that he truly felt regret.

Their relationship went downhill so fast and it never got better.  Even then, years later when he could smile with his ex-lover, he didn't feel like it was picked up again.  He wondered if possibly the only reason Hoseok was smiling, even in his direction, was because Hyungwon was there to bring that smile to his face.

He had been there already with the two for nearly a week, yet he still felt he didn't belong, like he wasn't welcomed in their company.  But they never talked about him leaving, they never even asked if he had somewhere else to stay for a night.  They just kept letting him sleep the night, share their bed with them both without a second thought.  Kihyun kept telling himself that was proof enough that they enjoyed his company, but part of him believed it was all just an act.

With a sigh, he placed his mug down gently on the glass coffee table in front of him and stood up. The other two looked up to him curiously, and before they could speak Kihyun gave an answer to the question he knew they were about to ask, "I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Something wrong?" Hyungwon asked first and Kihyun shook his head, stating he just simply had a headache.

It was Hoseok's turn to ask a question, concerned for Kihyun.  "Do you want some medicine to help before you sleep?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just sleep it off. But thanks, you two."  Kihyun smiled and gave a small bow of his head before he said "'Night!" and went upstairs to the bedroom for the night.

 

  
As another day went by and night arrived again, Kihyun found himself feeling much better than he had for days.  As he stood in the bedroom with Hyungwon, he finally felt like it was okay for him to be there, like his company brought some sort of happiness to the two lovers.  Though, he couldn't deny that he still didn't like how for three years he couldn't hold Hoseok, kiss him, sleep near him and wake up to his smile.  But Hyungwon could.  He wanted to be happy for the two but his own selfishness kept stopping him. 

"Okay," he began as Hyungwon walked over to the door, "hopefully he'll like this idea just as much.  So, come back soon," Kihyun said with a slight smirk at the end of it to top it off.

"Don't worry, he'll love it.  I know it!" Hyungwon added just before closing the bedroom door behind him.  Leaving Kihyun in the room as he crept down the stairs as quietly as he could.  As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Hoseok turned to look at him from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Hoseok asked as Hyungwon took a seat on the couch right next to him.  "Did Kihyun fall asleep already?"  Hyungwon shook his head and smiled to reassure him everything was okay but he did say he had one problem to fix.  When Hoseok asked what the problem was Hyungwon quickly leaned in and placed his lips on the side of the older's neck, earning himself a gasp.  He took the chance to throw one leg over Hoseok's lap and straddle him while he continued to suck on his neck.

Hoseok let out an un-wanted moan at the sudden actions but quickly collected himself and gently pushed Hyungwon enough to get his lips off of him.  "We can't!  Kihyun will hear us!" The older couldn't help his curiosity though when he unwilling took a quick glance at Hyungwon's bulge.  "Another night when Kihyun isn't here, okay?  For now go finish up in the bathroom."

Staring down at his boyfriend but not moving away, Hyungwon asked, "Tell me, back when you and Kihyun were together," he paused making sure Hoseok was listening, "did he fuck you or did you fuck him?"  He saw Hoseok flush a bright red as the question came so suddenly, catching him off guard.  Hyungwon ignored his lover's silence and leaned close to his ear, whispering, "'Cause he's upstairs right now waiting for us so we can all have fun together."

"What?" Hoseok was at a lose for words, but Hyungwon helped him a bit by speaking again.

"We're both ready so we're just waiting on you.  Do you wanna go up there and have the time of your life with the both of us, or sit here watching telly?"

The older didn't know what to do.  It all happened too suddenly, maybe if he had a warning a head of time he would've had an answer by then.  When Hyungwon started sucking on his neck again, awaiting an answer, Hoseok moaned in response and suddenly the answer was clear.  Rather he had decided based on the erection he could feel in his trousers or the images that flashed in his head as he thought about the idea, he didn't know but he didn't much care either as he hesitantly agreed to the idea.  And before he knew it, Hyungwon had them both off the sofa and they practically raced up the stairs to the bedroom.

The door swung open and Hyungwon had Hoseok against the wall almost immediately upon stepping inside the room.  He pushed his lips against the older's and slipped his tongue in right away, exploring his mouth. Kihyun chuckled from the bed as he spoke, drawing the two's attention.  "C'mon, don't forget about me!  This was my idea after all," he said as he stood up from the bed and went over to the two, finally getting them to pull away from each other.  "Hey, Hoseok.  Wanna see how I got Hyungwon to agree to this?" he said, smiling at the breathless Hoseok.  No one said anything else as the two other males watched Kihyun get down on his knees in front of Hyungwon and yank his underwear down to his ankles.  Without another warning, Kihyun wrapped his lips firmly around Hyungwon's member and sucked on the tip before devouring more of his length.

Hyungwon groaned loudly as he fisted Kihyun's hair with one hand and gently pushed the boy's head closer to take in more, all while slightly pushing his hips forward so he could bury his erection in the older's throat.

Hoseok got down on his knees as well, just beside Kihyun, and said, "Me, too."  He ran a hand up and down Hyungwon's waist as he waited for Kihyun to pull away so he could devour his boyfriend's whole length, and hum gently as well to send vibrations throughout his member.  When Hyungwon's low groans of pleasure turned into moans that sounded ready to start escalating, Kihyun got behind Hoseok and grabbed his waist, pulling him back until he could feel the friction on his member.

"Well," he began, continuing to pull Hoseok's waist back onto his bulge as he looked up at the pleased expression on Hyungwon's face, "I know how we're gonna do this."

As the oldest was sucking Hyungwon off, listening to his blissful moans, he heard him speak with a shaky voice, "That's e-enough...  I can't come already.  That'd end the fun too fast."

Kihyun stood up with Hoseok and went over to the bed, sitting on it with his knees bent as he removed his underwear.  "I don't know if Hoseok still does this with you, Hyungwon.  But there is one thing that really turned him on when I was with him," Kihyun said, catching both of their attentions. He saw how Hoseok swallowed hard and he could only guess that the older knew what he was talking about. He wrapped his fingers around his own throbbing erection and began to stroke himself slowly at first.  Hyungwon knew what it was right away and went over to the bed with Kihyun without hesitation.  He sat next to the older and began pleasing himself as well.

Hoseok watched the two, groaning lowly as they both moaned together.  Kihyun signaled with his free hand for Hoseok to get closer.  The older male hastily slipped out of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, getting desperate as his member throbbed for attention from just watching the sight.  He straddled Kihyun's lap and he took both his and the younger's erection in his hand and rubbed them together.  Hyungwon watched the scene right beside him intently, his hand still sliding up and down on his member as moans continued to raise up into his throat. 

Kihyun leaned back on his wrists while Hoseok did all the work for them both, even driving them both over the edge by rocking his hips back and forth.  He looked his ex lover up and down, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth and biting down hard to muffle his moans.  He ran a hand through Hoseok's messy brown hair and said, "Man, I wanna fuck you so much right now."

"H-Hyungwon?" Hoseok called and got a low groan in response.  "Can you get the lube for us please?" he asked, panting as he continued to stroke their erections together.  He wanted to move up more right then and there, all he had to do was move up a tad more and let Kihyun's whole length bury inside him.  Then he'd move his hips back and forth until finally he'd bounce up and down on him and hopefully the younger would brush against his prostate every now and then, too.

He heard the bed creaking as Hyungwon slowly stood from it and went over to the dresser beside the bed, opened the top drawer and quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from inside.  Hyungwon got back on the bed and moved behind Hoseok, clicking open the bottle of lube, he poured a little into his hand and reached around his lover to grasp Kihyun's shaft, stroking it slowly to spread the lube.  Meanwhile, as he listened to the moans that came from Kihyun, Hyungwon pushed two fingers inside Hoseok without a warning.  His lover jumped slightly in surprise at the feeling, but he quickly relaxed himself and let Hyungwon prepare him when he pushed in a third finger to stretch him as much as he could.

Kihyun brought a hand up to Hoseok's hair and tangled his fingers in it, tugging gently.  "I've missed you so much..." he whispered, a moan slipping past his lips just after.  Hyungwon released the older's member and pulled his fingers out of Hoseok — who let out a small sound of disappointment at the loss — and helped the male lift himself onto Kihyun's erection and let it slowly push inside of him.

As soon as he felt the crown of Kihyun's member push inside him, he opened his mouth into a silent moan and Kihyun himself threw his head back and placed his hands on Hoseok's hips.  Hyungwon, on the other hand, reached one hand around to Hoseok's erection and gripped it tightly in his hand, giving it a light squeeze as he gently pushed him forward as well, forcing Hoseok to put his hands on Kihyun's shoulders and hold on tightly.

He lifted himself back up with help from Kihyun, and then let himself drop back down and he could feel how Kihyun's erection throbbed inside of him.  As Hoseok started to pick up the pace, Hyungwon, too, went faster in stroking his boyfriend's member while keeping his hand on his back to hold Hoseok down in place.  Hoseok rocked his hips back and forth, beginning to pant loudly as he stared down at Kihyun with lustful eyes.

The noises that forced their way out of Hoseok's throat, Kihyun could only describe them as blissful in his ears as he begged for more.  He put his hands on Hoseok's hips and lifted the boy up, groaning as his member slipped out half way, and then pushed him back down and listening to how the older's mouth opened into a long series of pants and groans.

"H-Hyungwon, come here..." Kihyun called to the younger as he started to thrust his hips as well.  Hyungwon let go of his lover's erection and went around them both to stand on his knees beside Kihyun, waiting to see what would happen next.  Kihyun signaled to Hoseok and said, "take care of him."  With just that, Hoseok very quickly reached over to Hyungwon and grabbed his neglected cock.

Kihyun threw his head back and picked up the speed, timing his thrusts with Hoseok so he could bury himself deeper and deeper in him.  And suddenly, without stopping his strokes on Hyungwon's member, Hoseok let out a gasp that just dripped with pleasure and he nearly screamed when he had tried to speak, "R-Right there! Oh, God. K-Kihyun...right there, please!"  Kihyun moaned in satisfaction as he'd thrust at that angle several more times, and nearly all of them earned him a loud moan from Hoseok.  The oldest looked up at Hyungwon and stared at his eyes so filled with want as he bit his bottom lip and stared down at Hoseok's hand working over his erection.

"Kihyun, w-wait...." Hoseok called with difficulty.  Kihyun looked at him, concerned.

"But I'm a-almost there."

Releasing Hyungwon's member with the lowest groan of disappointment from him, Hoseok put his hands on Kihyun's chest and pushed himself off.  "I know but...I wanna suck Hyungwon off. Besides wasn't that how you wanted to take me, you said?" Hoseok managed a short lived smile even though he wanted nothing more than to feel Kihyun inside of him.  He got in front of Hyungwon and was immediately pulled into a heated kiss before anything else.

Getting behind Hoseok, Kihyun wasted no time in thrusting back inside of him, so much that Hoseok gasped into the kissed and pulled away to drop his head at Hyungwon's shoulder.  Quickly collecting himself, Hoseok got down on all fours and put his lips against the tip of his boyfriend's member, moaning in response to Kihyun thrusting into him at just the right angle to hit his prostate.  Feeling that hot breath against his erection, Hyungwon couldn't help but push his hips forward as well and push his cock in the older male's mouth.  "Does he feel good inside, Hoseok?" Hyungwon asked, running his fingers through the older's blonde hair

Hoseok started to suck on him and move his head in time with Kihyun's thrusts, allowing for his moan to vibrate against Hyungwon's member in his throat.  And Kihyun picked up the pace without any hesitation, watching how his member continuously buried deep inside of the boy, over and over.  Everything seemed so perfect.  From his own moans mixing in with the other two, to the loud near screaming of Hoseok whenever he would strike the boy's prostate.  Even how Hyungwon was thrusting his throbbing erection into Hoseok's mouth as he body begged for so much more. 

"F-Fucking hell, Hoseok!" Hyungwon half screamed, biting his lip to muffle himself before he accidentally did in response.  Kihyun let out a small smirk at Hyungwon, but it was short lived as he hunched over and let his head drop to Hoseok's back.  One hand held tightly onto the older's waist while his other dropped to the bed to give himself more support. "F-Fuck..." Hyungwon cursed under his breath, pulling harshly on Hoseok's hair as the latter took in everything that he could and closed his throat around the throbbing length. 

Kihyun's moans escalated suddenly and he began to thrust as fast as he could, burying deep into Hoseok.  And hard.  With very little warning, Kihyun pulled out of Hoseok quickly just as he felt that coiling sensation in his stomach. With a loud scream just as he pulled out, Kihyun's seed shot down Hoseok's exposed back onto his own hand as well.

Letting himself fall backward, Kihyun supported himself into a sitting position with his wrist, panting heavily as he stared at the two in front of him.

Hoseok pulled his lips away from Hyungwon, standing on his knees as he looked over his shoulder at the exhausted Kihyun.  He gave the younger an exhausted smile.  Just as he looked back at Hyungwon, he let out a gasp as he was suddenly pushed onto his back.  When he collected himself, Hyungwon was staring down at him with lust filled eyes.  Hoseok's lips parted into a breathless moan of anticipation as he felt Hyungwon lift his legs enough to wrap them around his waist.  The only time Hyungwon tore his eyes away from his boyfriend was so he could grab the bottle of lube beside him and rub it over his member.

Hoseok's back arched and his eyes shut tight as he bit his lip the very second he felt Hyungwon push inside of him.  The feeling was always strange at first but Hyungwon filled him rather quickly and when he did, Hoseok released a soft pant that had been stuck in his throat and opened his eyes again to look up at the younger male.

"Perhaps this sight is enough," Kihyun said, still trying to catch his breath as he watched the two and listened to how their panting and moaning quickly began to blend together.  

Hyungwon grabbed both of Hoseok's wrists and pinned them down to the bed on either side of him, allowing for most of his weight to be leaning on them.  That proved to be just another way to drive Hoseok crazy as he could no longer throw his arms around Hyungwon's neck and pull him as close as possible.  He wanted to feel Hyungwon's body sliding against his, feel his hot breath blowing against his neck and hear his pants and moans right in his ears.  He wanted to run his hands down Hyungwon's back as a new way to push him closer and closer to his limit.  Instead Hyungwon was hovering over him, their gazes locked and both their lips parted as the most lustful moans escaped their throats, and every little thing Hyungwon did made Hoseok feel like he was going further over the edge; closer to his own limit.

"Go f-faster," Hoseok pleaded as he pushed himself down on Hyungwon in time with his thrusts, to feel his member bury deeper inside of him each time and so he could feel it throb more and more with each moan that left his lover's lips.  Just like with Kihyun, Hoseok's whole body reacted with a jolt and his back arched in pleasure, his eyes widening in surprise and the loudest moan slipped past his lips, and Hyungwon knew that he had just managed to strike the boy's prostate.

Tightening his grip around Hoseok's wrists, Hyungwon began to pick up in speed as he thrusted hard into the shorter man at the same angle as before.  And nearly each time, he was rewarded with loud moans that echoed through the room and rang in his head.  Even Hoseok's body began to react more and more to the sensations that were sent throughout it as he trembled, and his fingers twitched as they tried to find something to grab onto but couldn't move with Hyungwon still holding them down in place.  

As much as Hyungwon loved the sight, he could feel how close Hoseok was to his limit as he could feel how he pulsed and tightened around his member.  He hoped so much that the moans in his ears could go on longer, and the half-lidded, lustful eyes that stared back up at him could last forever.  But, as he pulled out only to thrust his hips forward again, filling Hoseok up once more, he watched as the older's mouth opened wider into a long mix between a moan and a scream.  And his cum had managed to dirty both of their stomachs.

Hoseok released more dragged out moans as Hyunggwon continued to fuck him though the entirety of his orgasm, but then his sensitivity kicked into overdrive and it became a bit painful for him to endure.  Despite every single part of him wanting to continue thrusting into the man, Hyungwon stopped himself and slowly pulled out, leaving Hoseok there to catch his breath and wait for his body to relax again.  Instead, Hyungwon leaned back, doing as Kihyun did and resting on his wrists.

"K-Kihyun... Can you h-help me?" he begged, not even able to look at the boy as he closed his eyes and let out a moan, his erection continuing to throb.  Within a matter of seconds, he felt hands on his shoulders and when he opened his eyes Kihyun was lowering himself on his lap, making sure that his member was slowly pushing inside of him as he did so.  Throwing his head back in pleasure, Hyungwon had to regain control of himself again has he looked back at the older male and put one hand on his hips, helping him go down slowly as they both groaned in response to the feeling.  "Are y-you sure?  You already reached... your l-limit..." Hyungwon asked when he felt his member bury inside Kihyun completely.

"Y-Yeah," Kihyun said, lifting himself up again before continuing, "besides, you don't seem like you're gonna last much longer..."  Hyungwon stared up at Kihyun as he swallowed hard and gripped the boy's waist harshly, forcing him down on his member hard.

"Let's put y-you to the test then, shall w-we?"  Hyungwon did the best he could manage to put on a smirk as Kihyun collapsed onto his shoulder.  Throwing his arms around his neck and pulling Hyungwon as close as he could until their heaving chests touched and Kihyun let out muffled moans.

Hoseok watched from the side, still panting as his eyes followed how Kihyun moved up and down on Hyungwon's member.  How his lover's hands were at the older's sides so he could bury himself deeper and deeper into the man each time.  And yet, he still heard Hyungwon moan loudly into Kihyun's ear "harder! P-Please!"  Hoseok went behind Kihyun, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist as well and this time Kihyun could feel the eldest boy's member against his lower back.  Hoseok wrapped his fingers around Kihyun's half-hard cock and between him and Hyungwon, that was the second time that night Kihyun moaned loudly as he felt himself become hard again.

Hyungwon pulled one hand away from Kihyun's hips so he could lift the boy's head up to face him.  With their gazes locked, Hyungwon put his hand back on the boy's hip so he could continue to thrust faster and faster into him.  And hard.  "You're not gonna last long for a second time either," he said before pulling Kihyun into a heated and messy kiss.  Their tongues tangled together as their moans became muffled in each other's mouths. 

With Hoseok's hand still stroking him and Hyungwon's member throbbing inside of him, he knew that he was right: He wasn't going to last long at all.  Though disappointed with that thought, Kihyun took control of his body again and rocked his hips back and forth in time with Hyungwon's thrusts.  And soon, his whole body tensed up as he let out a muffled scream into the kiss.  Hyungwon had brushed up against his prostate.

Despite the pleasure he was bringing to Kihyun and the blissful moans that were muffled against his lips, Hyungwon was at his limit finally.  With one last dragging moan into the kiss, Hyungwon thrust once more into the boy just as his seed spilled inside of him.  

Hoseok, on the other hand, started trailing kisses down Kihyun's spine, as he increased the speed of his strokes and began to drive Kihyun over the edge with each one.  

Hyungwon pulled his lips away from Kihyun with a string of saliva connecting their tongues.  As he trailed his gaze down, slowly helping Kihyun off of him, Hoseok let go also and waited for when Hyungwon was completely out of Kihyun and let himself collapse on the bed.  Hoseok got in front of Kihyun and smiled.  

"We can't leave you like this though, can we?" he said.  Before Kihyun could react, he felt his back arch and he looked down to see Hoseok already devouring his erection.  

Kihyun was thankful that Hoseok had wasted no time in wrapping his lips around him as his climax was already so close.  He tangled his fingers in the older's hair as he pushed his head down, begging him to take in more and more of his member.  When he felt his tip hit the back of Hoseok's throat, he brought his hand back to his side to support his weight as Hoseok closed his throat around him.  "F-Fuck!" he cursed, throwing his head back as his bit his lip.  "I-I think--" he started, but he was cut off when as soon as he spoke, Hoseok pulled away enough to suck hard on the tip which brought Kihyun to his end.

With a half-scream, half- moan, Kihyun's body collapsed backward and his fingers grabbed the bedsheets beneath him.  His seed shot into Hoseok's mouth and when the boy pulled away he wiped a little bit off his lips with his finger and licked it clean.  Watching Hoseok turn on his knees and go over to Hyungwon, he saw how he pulled him into a quick and sudden kiss.

He pushed his tongue into Hyungwon's mouth, letting him taste the Kihyun's cum as well.

As they all were exhausted on the large bed, Kihyun let out a breathy laugh and said, "Fuck, that was amazing!"

"Glad you came back?" Hoseok asked, lifting his head up a little to look over at Kihyun.  Beside him, Hyungwon smiled over at Kihyun as well, nodding his head as well to silently agree that he was more than happy that Kihyun came back.  At just the right time, too.

"Of course!"  Kihyun responded, sitting up just as Hyungwon spoke.

With a smirk directed at Kihyun, Hyungwon said, "And it's gonna happen a whole lot more."  As laughter began to fill the room, they all silently agreed on the idea and plan that awaited them tomorrow once again before Hyungwon stood from the bed to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> My sins will never be cleansed, but this fic at least eased away some of my previous sins because this one was not nearly as sinful as those. I think.  
> I hope you enjoyed some lovely Kihyungwonho because we all should. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are both highly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
